In particular, the ballast has a programming interface, via which an application software can be transmitted to a memory unit provided in the ballast. This comprises an executable software and/or software component that can be executed by the microprocessor, which is part of a firmware and/or the operating system, or which can be executed by these. The application software is then executed by the microprocessor. The operating system manages a memory space in particular, which can be subdivided into a user space (“user space”) and an operating system core space (“kernel space”). This subdivision makes it possible to protect parts of the memory space. The operating system core space is then reserved for executing the operating system core, while the user space is provided for executing application software and/or drivers for interfaces and/or devices connected to the microprocessor. The memory space can be part of a memory provided by the memory unit.
A user can influence and determine the manner in which the ballast behaves, or how the signals from sensors or signal transmitters are evaluated and used for activating the at least one lamp, by transmitting the application software to the memory of the ballast, and preferably the user space. It is also possible to configure how an evaluation for activating components connected to the ballast via the interfaces is processed. In particular, the evaluation and processing of input signals can be configured or modified by means of the application software, such that a lighting control can be defined on the basis of the received signals.